


Artifact

by 6nbasinsita



Category: South Park
Genre: 1960s, American aerospace engineer Craig, Cold War, M/M, Soviet espionage Tweek, Space Race
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6nbasinsita/pseuds/6nbasinsita
Summary: 1958-蘇聯資料間諜Tweek x 美國航太工程人員Craig兩人不認識前提，半參考真實歷史的設定
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Artifact

**Author's Note:**

> 1958/1/31美國在佛羅里達州卡拉維納爾角發射了第一顆地球人造衛星：探險者一號（Explorer 1）

1958年的冬天，特維克・特韋克大約兩個月前搬來佛羅里達。

新房客，一輛載滿包裹的小卡車顛簸的駛在前方，頂棚覆了一張格紋的毛毯，灰撲撲的鼓動兩翼，像隻快死的蛾，盡其所能護著底下的家當。

這個社區由五戶組成，一張臉對應一個顏色的郵筒，一行獨一無二的地址，數量不多也不少，正好能塞進腦內短期記憶。社區住了中校、罐頭工廠副理、牧師家庭、政府單位人員兩位。現在記憶空間需要騰出第六個了。

克雷格・塔克坐在二樓的臥房窗邊，視線停在不知何時分裂成兩台的車輛上。他摘下金屬細框的圓眼鏡，用衣袖擦了擦弧度微小的鏡片。

一部緊跟在卡車後的墨綠老爺福特車猛地開進草皮，又搖搖晃晃倒退回路中央，重新生硬的挪到正確位置。

克雷格對這個畫面作了一個短暫的微笑，轉回身子將眼鏡推回鼻樑原位，為桌上的草圖繼續勾畫註記。

再次望向窗外的時候，卡車已經卸下所有紙箱離開了，包括那條灰色的毯子。

克雷格看見那個人幾乎用跌的方式爬出老爺車駕駛座；他因為那不尋常的怪舉動感到有趣，不理解為什麼對方要像撞上樹幹一樣那麼緊急而慌亂。

屬於北歐的淡金色頭髮蓬鬆的映入眼簾，顏色非常淺，錯覺時就和雪一樣白——佛州不大下雪，今年卻不同於以往的數據。昨夜的雨在無人知曉的時候轉成降雪，鋪了一層規模不小的白色地毯。克雷格所居住的塔拉赫西測得了七十一公分的積雪。

他回過神，擱下了手裡印刷有成千上萬小方格的紙張。

依照慣例，克雷格得和鄰居打個招呼，聊點十分鐘就能忘記的東西寒暄。沒有人勉強他這麼做（儘管那人就住在馬路對面），他只是認為；見過面以後，彼此之間比較能能築起一道有默契的牆；你不偷窺我的隱私，我不干涉你的事。

克雷格憑著一股莫名誕生的優越感，不願讓自己的初印象比他的未來鄰居更邋遢，於是他將眼鏡疊好放置在床頭，視力模糊點也無妨；看不清人臉他反倒更安心點。他換了套深色的長褲，繫好皮帶，經過鏡子的時候瞥見後腦勺翹起的頭髮，又兩步併作一步跨上樓梯，回到衣帽間，抓起戴得最習慣的藍色針織帽。

＿

乾燥的冰冷空氣劈面而來，克雷格一開門就不舒服的皺起眉毛。

隔著一條路的兩端也能隱約聽見他的鄰居在默念著什麼。比起不久前的剛才，他的情緒張力顯然激烈了許多。

克雷格張望了下四周，將左手插進外套口袋裡取暖，謹慎地跨過避開路面的冰霜。朝著那堆東倒西歪的紙箱靠近的途中，他彎腰撿起雪堆裡一張皺巴巴的清單。對方偏高的聲音逐漸清晰，克雷格明白了那個人並不是在默念，而是咒罵。

「嗨。」

他已經盡量站到對方跟前了，但是他的鄰居仍然在他出聲的時候陷入了不小的驚嚇。

「 **噢、** 噢！老天爺，我沒注意到你⋯⋯」

隨著喊叫，他的全身顫抖了一下，就像瞬間通了電。那人從抱滿手的包裹裡艱難地探出一雙惶恐的藍色眼睛仰望他，在陰天的光線下看來又有些綠。

「抱歉、先生，我吵到你的早晨了嗎？」

克雷格擺擺手。「我更早以前就醒過來了。」他接著猶豫要主動自我介紹還是幫忙，最後選擇了後者。「需要點幫忙嗎？」克雷格盡量親切的問。「我剛才撿到你的清單。」

「真是——」

他的鄰居把那些包裹移到傢俱四散的室內重重放下，揚起一陣灰塵。「—— **感激萬分！** 噢、該死，我的餐盤⋯⋯」

克雷格雙唇緊閉，看著那頭金髮不停地晃動，左顧右盼的翻找。他就待在原地觀望，雙手老老實實的背在身後，直到對方站起身，招了招手，示意他進屋。

「那是最後一疊？」克雷格示意幾秒前得到安置的牛皮紙包裹。

「是的，先生。終於。我累得要死了。」他靦腆的笑了笑。

那蒼白的肌膚彷彿幾世紀沒有得過日曬，所有伸出衣褲的手腳都白得發亮，臉頰上的緋紅就像偷偷汲走了其他部位的顏色。

「我列了那張單子，好幫助我清點帶了些什麼來這裡⋯⋯但是，就像你看見的，」他尷尬的吐舌，「它就和所有其他東西一樣吧，搞砸了。」

克雷格將那張微微潮濕的紙遞出去。他心想那股尷尬是不是正在傳染，畢竟他不停錯過自我介紹的正確時機。「克雷格・塔克。」

「特、特維克・特韋克。」對方連忙將清單塞進褲子口袋，友善的和他握手。

克雷格望著那雙圓睜睜的眼睛，陷入一股疑惑的納悶。對方露出理解的表情，似乎熟悉應付這種場面。

「噢，關於姓氏⋯⋯聽起來就和我的蠢名字沒兩樣；並不是因為你沒聽清才特地重複兩遍。」

「原來如此。抱歉。」

克雷格不安的望著下方仍然緊握在一起的手，就和他的自我介紹一樣找不到時機放開。特維克的聲音高亢，體溫也比他高了許多，像森林裡獵得到的那種心搏快速的野兔。

「別放在心上。」特維克搖頭。「未來我不習慣的事還多著。」

克雷格鬆了口氣，因為對方率先放開手。「⋯⋯如果你有什麼需求或是問題，我就住在你對面。你隨時能按門鈴，但盡量避免晚上十一點後。」

「謝謝你，先生。」他感激的點點頭。「我想問：這裡氣候如何？」

看著對方身上那件單薄的墨綠色襯衫，克雷格將冰涼的手插回厚重的外套口袋。「冬季華氏四十、四十五。其他三個季節都是夏季。」他補充：「你來的這天很特別。」

「啊！太好了。」特維克尖聲說道。「我看到積雪真是失望透頂！」

「北方？」

「是的，英國西北，曼徹斯特，那兒只有成天下個不停的雨，沒有雪。哦，我絕對比你想像的還需要這些熱辣辣的陽光。」

「⋯⋯曼徹斯特，」

克雷格遲疑的複讀了一遍，「⋯⋯我很遺憾。」

「⋯⋯我們上個世紀也享受過世界的吹捧了。現代要想在歐洲大陸找到一塊不是廢墟的地方，挺困難的。」特維克為難的說。「沒有糖的蛋糕、沒有茶葉的茶⋯⋯我的鄰居曾因為洗澡水放得太忘情而遭到拘捕。他嫌那點政府註記的水位蓋不過他的肥肚子。但是，其他地區的人說我們老愛抱怨天堂不夠舒服。於是，我想我沒什麼好聊的。」

「我想大家都是在勉強過活。」克雷格安慰他，忽然對自己在美國冗長乏味的日子忽然感到相當內疚。「你的家人還好嗎？」

他很快的後悔自己說出的話，再對生活麻木的人都看得出來對方面有難色。

「⋯⋯你知道，就是，像你說的，」特維克摸了摸後頸，苦笑又搔搔頭。「唉，啊，市區被炸毀已經要二十年了。」

這也是為什麼我在這，大家都來這。他為了和緩氣氛，加上一句：「但我仍然很孤單，人生地不熟的，謝謝你來搭話，先生。」

「沒什麼。」

克雷格窘迫的移開了目光，在腦子裡搜刮還能彌補自己形象的說詞，卻什麼也找不著。

「你不想喝點酒嗎？」他唐突的發出邀請。

特維克狐疑的退縮了一下，接著感興趣的詢問：「啤酒？」

「美國。」克雷格攤開手。

_塔克先生，不是每個英國人都要拿高腳酒杯喝杜松子！_ 特維克將包裹半推半踢的挪進房間深處，大聲的喊道。

「你住在這多久了？」特維克拍了拍手上的灰，走出門，改口問道。

這回換他尾隨著克雷格往回去。他踮著腳，小心翼翼的跳過那些結霜路面，皮鞋尖落到雪地上一點聲響都沒有。克雷格用餘光瞄他，想起公園裡那些輕盈的鳥雀。

「自從我被逐出家門。」他坦白。

特韋克身上有某種親近的氣質，讓他覺得多聊點個人的事也無妨。更何況他認為有必要洩漏一點私人消息——作為剛才失禮的交換。

「那是近期的事嗎？」他小心翼翼的問。

「大學時期。現在我已經三十多歲了。」

「哦、天啊，我⋯⋯」

「不會，一些年輕時無聊的爭執，就只是那樣罷了。」

特維克關上了門鎖，張望著室內簡潔的環境。「你曾是個叛逆的青年？」

「畢業了。」

「但這間房子佈置看起來很規矩。」特維克緊張的笑。「離家獨立感覺如何？」

「勉強過活。」克雷格彎下腰，拉開小冰箱，用自己的話調侃。「我的運氣很好，有一份穩定的工作。」

他站起身的時候忽然想到，他已經很久沒有這樣好好的和人說話超過十五分鐘。

「教師？法務？」

特維克翻轉著手裡的啤酒，暫時擱到餐桌上。「工程設計師？」

「最後那一個。你怎麼知道？」

他看著特維克將那張清單用指甲壓平、對折好幾次，變成一條V字的矩形抵在瓶口邊緣，哐啷一聲撬開了瓶蓋。

特維克因為他小聲的讚嘆而抬起眼，眼珠在室內看起來是水藍色的。「哦！還有，不只這樣，還有——左撇子？」

克雷格揚起眉毛，反射性地轉動左手腕檢查手掌側面，發現了那塊早晨書寫留下的藍墨水髒污。

「我猜你很愛寫字。但你不像個詩人作家。」

再次對上眼神時對方得意的笑了，自信的模樣和幾分鐘前狼狽搬運傢俱的畫面判若兩人，而這差異讓克雷格感到有趣。

「你不只猜中一項。」他說。「更早以前我在大學講課。物理學。然後戰爭，政府需要一些主動應徵的研究人員。」

「 _主動應徵_ ，」特維克抓住他語氣的變化。「那一定是 _發自內心_ 的了。」

「你很瞭。」克雷格微笑。「你呢？」他問，將啤酒倒進方方正正的玻璃杯，避免自己一次性喝乾整瓶。「你來應徵了什麼？」

「聽說市區有一間審美能把路人嚇到多停留一分鐘端詳的建築。」

「我知道那裡。」

「移民單位。我替他們作翻譯。我也曾經就任語言學科教師。」

英語翻譯成美語？

克雷格把第一瞬間差點冒出的蠢問句嚥下喉嚨，沒說出口。特維克握著深色的瓶子，輕靠著牆端詳著他的臉。一陣沉默後他嘴皮翻動，流利的說了一串克雷格聽不懂的語言；他的臉頰和後頸因為羞恥而發熱。

「⋯⋯那是什麼？」他僵硬的問。

「荷蘭語。」

特維克舉起酒，清脆的撞了一下他的玻璃杯。「 _Tchin_ 。（法語：乾杯）」

「我是指⋯⋯你知道，內容？」

「糟了，我不記得。」

他抿起彎著的唇角，有意無意的踐踏克雷格變得嚴重寡言的尷尬。「也許未來某天不小心路過移民局，你能踏進去找到答案——上午九點，到下午四點——包準不會期待落空。」

「好吧。」

「 **美國** 。」

特維克咕噥，「天殺的。你們真不唱星條旗之歌的第三組？＊」

「嘿。」他無力的抗議。「說真的，剛才我不是有意的。」

「謝謝你的酒。我得回去處理行李了。」特維克用指關節叮叮的敲了敲瓶身。「 _Na shle_ ？（捷克語：再見）」

克雷格抹了抹臉。「老兄，我一個字都聽不懂，而且你給的那段時間我真抽不了身到移民局。」

特維克站在門廊前，抱著纖細的雙臂思考了一陣子。等待的期間，克雷格滿懷希望對方別就這麼算了，就連他自己都很意外半小時內竟然說了這麼多的話。他和其他四戶人家最大限度地交流僅止於板著臉打招呼。

「你⋯⋯」特維克猶豫的開口，「⋯⋯你肯定知道最近的市集在哪？我也許、也許需要個當地人陪同⋯⋯」

「這週末？」

「早上。」

「六點？七點？」

「六點。」

「你能坐我的車，我們一起去。」

「成交。」特維克高興地揮了揮手。「謝了，塔克教授。週末見。」

克雷格晃了晃手裡舉高的空玻璃杯道別。他看見那匆忙的金髮身影在家門前差點滑跤，打算明早就去提醒他別在雪地裡穿皮鞋。


End file.
